This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In certain fluid-handling systems, such as mineral extraction systems, a variety of flow meters may be used to determine a flow rate of one or more fluids from a drilling surface toward a well, or vice versa. For example, in mineral extraction systems, mechanical flow meters (e.g., Coriolis meters) may be included in a drilling fluid system to determine a flow rate of the drilling fluid entering and/or exiting the well. Unfortunately, mechanical flow meters may contact the drilling fluid within the drilling fluid system, thereby subjecting the mechanical flow meter to solid debris flowing through the drilling fluid system. Accordingly, it may be desirable to utilize a flow meter that may avoid contact with the drilling fluid.